gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vinewood Cemetery
Myths Hey, somebody needs to delete the section "Myths" from this page, I dunno if I can do it by myself, but I know the wiki don't believe in any myths, so I'm just asking, thanks. Name Discussion from Discord belongs here. The name was given to the otherwise un-named location in 2010 when the page was created, along with pages like Richman Country Club whose name was taken from the San Andreas official website even though the entire facility is also in Vinewood. Evidence based discussion - Options: Vinewood Cemetery? *The mission destination marker is simply designated cemetery. *During Sweet & Kendl, the location is just called "cemetery". *Follows wiki policy for un-named locations - area and type. *American.gxt entries: **Go see your brother at the cemetery. C'mon, let's bounce. **Get in Sweet's car. You need to get to the cemetery before the funeral's over. **Everybody's in. Drive to the back of the cemetery before Kane arrives. Temple Cemetery? *American.gxt includes an entry for a Temple Cemetery for the Pimping side mission. **Take your girl near the Temple cemetery. Los Sepulcros? *'Unused' (e.g. Beta) police scanner has a "Los Sepulcros" location. *During the Los Sepulcros mission, Sweet specifically says "We'll go round the back of Los Sepulcros and sneak over the wall". This line is present in american.gxt **We'll go around back of Los Sepulcros and sneak over the wall. (no highlighting) VinewoodCemetary-GTASA-LosSepulcros.png| VinewoodCemetary-GTASA-Cemetery.png| VinewoodCemetary-GTASA-Destination.png| Map & HUD *The area is only marked as Vinewood and changes as soon as the player enters the main gate (from Temple). *On the in-game-map, the same applies. No unique name is given to the location in the final release of the game. *The game engine supports smaller areas than this to be marked on the map & HUD properly - Market Station directly south takes up half a block and is correctly mapped. I believe Los Sepulcros is a beta name for the entire block within Vinewood that includes the cemetery, in a similar configuration to Restricted Area (area) being home to Area 69 (facility), or Verdant Meadows (area) being home to the Verdant Meadows Airfield and being the title of a Verdant Meadows (mission) that takes places at the location. The difference is, those two areas are clearly marked as such on the HUD and map. Or to use more recent examples, Backlot City (area) being home to Richards Majestic Productions, Los Santos Golf Club within the park area called GWC. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:13, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :I can see both sides of the argument, but all things considered, I think the best option is to keep the name of "Vinewood Cemetery". Unused/beta files shouldn't count in my opinion. Besides, the name of "Los Sepulcros" is already mentioned in the article in the trivia section. DocVinewood (talk) 12:12, March 15, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm updating the page with AKA and references (along with some updated images) that may suffice as a compromise. Creating a new redirect page for Temple cemetery and a on Los Sepulcros should handle it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:08, March 15, 2019 (UTC)